Fire over Water
by percico22501
Summary: /I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't want to live in that dastardly place any longer. One more minute and I was sure I wouldn't live to see another day./
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't want to live in that dastardly place any longer. One more minute and I was sure I wouldn't live to see another day.

The streets of Manhattan weren't crowded. Lamp posts and car lights switched on as the sun began to set over the horizon. That was the last time I'd see my Aunt. Not like I'd care, heavens no. I'm actually rather glad.

I need to find a place to sleep for the night. Or for the rest of his life. I looked back and forth and found a deserted park bench away from Manhattan's troubles. As I walked to the bench and took a seat, I cradled my head in my arms, tears free-falling their way through. I stayed in this position for five minutes until someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to find a girl who looked no older than six, her black hair was messy, sea-green eyes that showed concern and pain, and she was wearing long sleeves. Wait, long sleeves? Who wears long sleeves in the Summer?

The corner of the girl's mouth frowned by only a bit. "Can I, uh, help you?" she asked, concern evident in her words.

I wiped my tears away and forced a smile for the child's sake. "I'm alright,"

"Are you sure? You don't look alright. Are you upset?"

God, I wanted the girl to leave. I just wanted to be alone. "Hey, kiddo, aren't your parents waiting for you? How about you go to them, eh?"

The girl frowned, her eyes showing pain, as if she doesn't have any parents. "No." She replied simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked, a bit too harshly. The girl winced under my tone.

"I can't go back," she replied nervously.

"And why not?"

"Because... Because... I ran away from home." She sighed, bowing her head of shame. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a step-father who abuses me, a mother who abuses me and an older brother who abuses me." her eyes brought tears yet I knew she was holding something back but I didn't push it.

Just as I was about to say something, the child stopped me.

"I have proof," she slowly lifter her sleeves up to show cuts. They were cuts from glass and knives. I gasped as she showed me her neck. There was a massive, jagged cut from the side of her neck until her shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry I asked. Hey, what's your name?"

"Why should I trust you?" The girl snapped.

"Because I ran away from home cause I have an abusive aunt." I admitted. The girl seemed to relax. "What's your name?" I asked again.

The girl squinted suspiciously before relaxing. "Hunter. Hunter Jackson."

"Hey, Hunter. I'm Leo Valdez."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hunter. I'm Leo Valdez."

Hunter's sea-green eyes shone an emotion I couldn't place. It almost looked like she was... happy.

"Leo... what a nice name!" she said, taking a seat next to me, keeping a safe distance.

The sun had already set, the stars twinkling in the night sky. Lights were on in every building and on every car that passed by. The night was silent with owls hooting and crickets chirping in the night.

I looked over to Hunter, who was looking up at the stars. Her mouth was curved into a frown, her eyes darting from star to star as if she was trying to find a constellation. I smiled lightly. She looked really pretty, even though she was _really _young. Who gives anyway? I'm seven!

"Look," she pointed at a glowing star right above us. "I read in books that the stars that shine the brightest will always lead us home."

"You can read?"

"Well, yeah. It was the only way that can help me. It calmed me down because when I start reading, I enter another world someone else can't enter."

I pondered on what she just said. A five year old can't even know that. "You must be wondering why I know this stuff." she chuckled.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"There's a thing called a dictionary. I learnt how to say big words and learnt what they meant."

My stomach grumbled in a loud, deep tone as my stomach demanded for food.

Hunter, noticing my hunger, stood. "Come on,"

I stood up with her as she walked away to the nearest McDonald's.

However, when she entered, she immediately walked back out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Before she could reply, three people exited the restaurant. One was a boy with shaggy blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. Another was a girl with unruly, choppy, uneven black hair and storming blue eyes. The last was a girl who looked no older than seven with blonde, wavy hair and startling grey eyes.

When Hunter laid their eyes on the trio, her eyes were wide with pain, hurt and betrayal. I was utterly confused as to why Hunter was like this.

"Hunter?" the blonde guy asked disbelievingly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hunter?" The boy with blonde hair asked disbelievingly.

"What?" Hunter growled, as if he were something poisonous.

"What... What are you-" he began but was cut off by Hunter.

"Doing here? Well, just because you thought you could ditch me, it doesn't mean I can't wander around."

"It's dangerous here,"

"Then why did you leave me, a five year old, alone out on the streets to fend for myself? If it's so dangerous, why'd you leave me? Why, Luke? _Why?__" _Her eyes narrowed as tears began to form.

"Let's just calm down," the girl with unruly black hair said.

Hunter relaxed under her tone. "Hunter... He... Luke didn't mean to leave you."

"I did," Luke coughed which earned a hard elbow to the chest.

"Thalia, thanks for... Well, for our one month adventure." Hunter turned to the seven year old blonde. "Annabeth, wow! You've grown!" She exclaimed, forcing a smile through her face.

"I missed you, Hunter." Annabeth smiled.

"You too, Annabeth,"

"Ugh, can we go?" Luke groaned.

"Hunter, who's this?" Thalia asked, ignoring Luke's cries.

"This is Leo. Leo, this is Thalia, Annabeth and..._ Luke_." She replied.

"Hey...?" I asked, feeling quiet uncomfortable.

"So, uh, you guys, uh, know each other?" I asked, trying to coat off the awkwardness.

"Yeah. I just don't know the person in front of me," Luke gestured at Hunter who gasped along with Thalia and Annabeth.


End file.
